Life Has Never Been Sweeter Since
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: A misunderstood girl. An eccentric chocolatier. A young boy wanting to see his sister. An lopsided shack. Oompa Loompas. Could there be love? Better then it sounds. More info inside. Willy/OC. Complete but will continue adding so keep an eye out.
1. I Met You

_**Helloooooo everybody! You probably know me by now but if you don't, I'm Beth.. AKA Luna.. Well, I'm back after a short pause from writing. **_

_**This story seems to be one of my best yet though I will warn you, you may have a cavity after reading it so if you hate dentists, be careful. **_

_**So, let's give you a bit of info on it shall we? This is going to be a similar set up to my doctor who story ' A Journey Amongst The Stars'. Yes, it was my first one on this account and I'm very proud so if you like the bow tie wearing alien with 2 hearts, give it a read. **_

_**For those who haven't read it, it's rather simple. Life has never been sweeter since... will consist of one shots based around my character Luna, Willy, Charlie, The Buckets and the Oompa Loompas. It will you tell about their lives together and such but won't be in order. This prevents me getting bored and you waiting for months until I can finally be bothered to update it. **_

_**Oh and before I forget, the Wonka is a nice little mixture of Wilder and Depp. You see, I love them both so much that I couldn't choose but he might also be a bit OOC. Can't help it. **_

_**Sorted? Good. **_

_**Here it is, the first chapter of my newest creation. God, I feel like god. **_

_**Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

><p>" You can't just keep sponging off me! You're like your whore of a mother was, taking every penny I earn, benefiting from my hard work! Do something useful and get yourself another fucking job!". My father yelled, his words slurring as an effect of the half the bottle of Jack Daniels he had consumed that morning as his breakfast. Standing near the mirror in my room, trying to tune his angry ranting out, I carefully applied a thin layer of foundation onto my cheek as to cover up the latest mark. If I could afford to, I would've made sure it was completely invisible but as I only had a limited amount left, I couldn't over indulge in it. Sadly, that was the only make-up I had because my father didn't want anyone to find out about his little 'habits'. Not good if a lawyer's daughter is walking around sporting bruises and cuts, is it?<p>

Taking one last look at the barely concealed bruise, I began on my hair. Luckily, my hair was rather easy to manage so after running a comb through it quickly, I popped my tattered grey fedora on to tame my curls. Once that was done, I grabbed my bag and made an escape through my bedroom window so I wouldn't have to see that man. The tree which grew beside my window only helped with my retreat so in no time, I was forcing my constantly aching body to walk down to where the small wooden shack used to be. I knew for a fact that Charlie would be waiting for me outside the fencing as usual, wanting me to walk him to school.

Ever since he and his family moved into the chocolate factory, ever since Willy Wonka stole the closest thing to family I had, I was to make sure that he got to school safely. As the Bucket family had always been there for me, accepting me as part of the family and even offering to take me in more than one occasion, I agreed to help him without protest or complaint. I truly loved that family.

Emma Bucket who would constantly enquire about my health while offering me some of what little food they had. Though I constantly declined it in the politest way possible, it didn't stop her from asking.

Noah Bucket was how I always imagined the perfect father to be. He was kind and considerate but at the same time, he could be stern when needs be though unlike my own, he never resulted to violence against anybody... it just wasn't his way.

Despite what most people would've thought, me and grandpa George were incredibly close. He and the other grandparents would tell me and Charlie stories but George always insisted that I sit beside him so he could whisper the 'actual' dialogue as what the others said had to be changed as not to teacher Charlie swear words. I couldn't help but giggle at this as he had heard me curse my father in many different ways, in my different languages.

In my eyes though, grandma Georgina was amazing. No one couldn't help but fall in love with her cute form of insanity and that's exactly what I did. When I was 10, and first began going, she told me that I reminded her of a firefly. Since then, we had the most random conversations about everything and nothing at the same time.

Charlie himself had quickly become the sweet little brother who I adored completely, ever since I offered to take him to the park when his parents were too busy. We had played on everything at least twice and after, I took him to the candy store for a chocolate bar, not knowing that he rarely got one. The tears in his eyes were enough of an indicator of how bad his situation was so it became ritual. Every Saturday, we went to the park and got a candy bar but that was before my mother passed away. The moment that happened and daddy dearest began drinking, it had to stop.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips when I saw him standing there. He wore a pair of clean black trousers and a warm looking jumper made from a deep amethyst coloured wool which seemed to match the scarf I wore perfectly. In my opinion, purple suited him down to the ground but that could've been because it was my favourite colour so I was bias. To close the last few feet between us, I skipped over then ended with an over dramatic bow at the waist and tip of my hat which for some unknown reason, hardly left my head.

" Good morning little man. Ready for adults to cram your head full of useless facts while you dream about new candy ideas?" I asked, throwing an arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair. Chuckling, he shook his head then grabbed my hand so he could pull me in the opposite direction of the school.

" School's on Easter holiday Lu. Besides, mum and dad want to see you. They said it's been far too long and I can't help but agree. Also, Mr Wonka is keen to meet the person who makes sure the underhanded backstabbing candy making cads stay away from me while I attend school.". Underhanded backstabbing candy making cads? That man had one hell of a dictionary and Charlie had one hell of a tongue if he could say that at that speed without once slipping up. Sighing, I allowed him to drag me towards the large, sinister looking factory.

The last time I had been so close, close enough that I could reach out and stroke the gates, was when Charlie went in with the other 4. I waited there, in the snow for 6 hours, until everyone came out but he didn't. Then, a tapping sound came to my attention. Looking up, I saw Joe and Charlie in a glass box though I couldn't clearly see the person hitting the wall with a cane. By the time I reached their house with a candy bar for my little brother, all that was there was a group of sad buckets, a whole in the roof and a sobbing Charlie.

Instead of going through the large iron gates like I believed we would, he lead me through a small door in the wall, right near the back of the factory. Once in the grounds, he held two fingers at the camera, liking giving a peace sign before crossing his arms over his chest. From my viewpoint, it was as though he was Aladdin, trying to open the cave but where Aladdin had failed a few times, Charlie didn't. The large door in front of us opened to reveal a sight I didn't think was possible... a tiny man, like 2 feet, in a red latex suit with a silver Wonka 'W' on the front.

" Wow. Does this Wonka fellow have some kind of latex fetish or something?" I asked, winking at the blushing Charlie. Bless him. He was so innocent when it came to anything to do with sex but that's only because his family were rather old fashioned. Personally, I didn't see the point of keeping it a secret from them. If you can't talk to your parents about it, who can you talk to? The creepy guy next door? no. Your friends? Most would miss understand. However, it wasn't my place to tell him but it didn't mean I would hide myself from him. I was a naturally filthy 18 year old and wasn't afraid to show it. You get what you see with me, simple as.

" Oh come on Luna. Mum's making breakfast. How do waffles drowning in chocolate syrup sound?".

" I don't know. Lots of bubbling? Tiny sweet screams while they die of tooth ache?" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him as he lead me down lots of halls. Really, I didn't take that much notice of my surroundings because it was nice to see Charlie like this. He looked healthy and happy which was good but something else seemed different. He seemed to have a sparkle in his eye... something that wasn't there before but I loved it. Then, before I knew it, he was showing me a huge room that looked like wonderland!

The air smelled like candy apples and chocolate... just the smell made my mouth water. One wall was covered in a dark chocolate fudge with chocolate cascading down it. A chocolate waterfall! Gummy bear trees and weeping willows growing toffee apples were planted all over. Huge red mushroom with whipped cream were dotted around and I was expecting a blue caterpillar to be waiting there, smoking some kind of crack pipe.

" Wonderful, isn't it? That waterfall in a 100% pure milk chocolate. You see, the waterfall is key. It churns it up, making it light and frothy. No other chocolate factory in the world mixes its chocolate by water fall dear girl, and you can take that to the bank.". Startled out my thoughts, I turned around to come face to face with a complete stranger though Charlie didn't seem to panic so it could only mean one thing... it was Willy Wonka.

He had a rather ghostly complexion and his reddish brown hair didn't help it at all. Then, there were his pink lips but one thing about him was rather... captivating in a way. His eyes. They were the prettiest shade of purple I had ever seen but somehow, I knew that they weren't contacts. The colour wasn't a natural eye colour but it was too subtle to be fake. They drew me in, holding me in their depths yet for some reason, he didn't look away so for a few moments, we were locked in each other's gaze.

" Lu... Willy... Helloooooo? Anyone at home?" Charlie cooed playfully, penetrating through the thick fog that swirled around my mind. Blinking a couple of times, I dragged my eyes away from his and looked down at my little brother who was grinning creepily.

" Hey Charlie... The Cheshire cat called, he wants his smile back.".

" Oh, well did you miss the Hatter's call? He wants his madness back."

" How dare you! I am not mad! I am simply... okay, yes, I'm off my rocker but all the best people are. I mean, look at Mr Willy Wonka here for example. He made edible birds, made a palace out of chocolate for Prince Pondicherry, locked himself away for 15 years, re-opened his factory to 5 children before turning 4 of them into a circus freak show then leaving my little brother crying in the middle of the house... did I miss anything? Oh yeah, he stole my fa- my friends from me. Bloody fantastic!" I cried, yelling by the end of it. He might have been handsome and had a good sense of style with his plum coloured velvet coat but I still didn't like him for what he had done in the past!

All the tall man did was bow his head slightly but I didn't care about him. What I cared about was the look of muted anger on Charlie's face. He didn't seem too happy of what I had said; I just couldn't help myself. That man, though I hardly knew him, had taken so much from me and done something bad to someone I loved. He deserved to be yelled at.

" Luna! I thought you had gotten over that!"

" No Charlie, I haven't. It's okay for him. He didn't have to try and stop you from crying, did he? No. Instead, he left that job to me and your mum while he flew here to make more candy. Then, when he couldn't make anything tasty, he came back. He allowed you to come here... but... look, it doesn't matter. Tell your folks I said hi. I should really get going. I need to go job hunting.". With a small salute, I turned around, intent on retracing my steps but a pair of small hands grabbed my upper arm and my forearm, causing me to hiss in pain and pull away. A sharp pain shot from my wrist, followed by the feeling of something warm spilling out. On instinct, I knew that one of them had split open again.

" What's wrong with you arm?" Charlie asked, suspicion creeping into his voice. Wincing, I cleared my throat gently. He had thought it was over and I couldn't bring myself to tell him other wise. Usually, he'd believe whatever I told him, taking it as fact but now...

" Nothing sweetie. I just knocked it on the way out of the house this morning."

" Really? Why don't you take your jacket off? It's really hot in here."

" Nah. I'm fine. I've just got to go. See you in a couple of weeks."

" Luna!"

" Fine!" I shouted, pulling my jacket off of my body. The vest I wore showed the bruises on my arms, all in various stages of healing. Some were black, others blue and the rest a fading yellow though all were in the shape of hand prints. When I looked down, I knew I was right. One of the cuts on my wrist had ripped open once more, causing a small trickle of crimson to drip down my skin though I stopped it falling with my other hand, choosing to apply a little bit of pressure.

" My lord, what have you been doing to yourself?" Wonka asked, seeming to have forgotten that I didn't wish to speak to him. Looking up, I wanted to glare at him but something stopped me... something in his eyes. Understanding. Empathy. Those emotions stopped me from glaring so instead, I hung my head in shame.

" You promised that you had stopped. You swore on your mother's grave that you stopped doing this to yourself! You swore that he'd stopped!"

" Charlie, he had. He had stopped a week before you left but then... he got a call from some man, my mum's lover, asking if it was true about what he heard... about her being dead. He started drinking again that day and it was okay. He just yelled at first, punching the walls but then... I couldn't tell you! Though I loathe to admit it, you're better off here with the man who made you cry because he makes you so happy! I couldn't spoil that by bringing my problems up again."

" So you lied? Those bruises on your face! You didn't fall out of bed or bang your head in the middle of the night. He was hitting you again and you didn't even tell me about it!"

" It's none of your concern. You're a child. You're the heir to the greatest candy business on the planet. It's not your place to worry about me."

" I love my family Luna! You're my sister and I love you! Why wouldn't you tell me? Don't you trust me any more?". The tears that slowly began to fill his eyes were enough to make my heart break. Pulling him to me, I hugged him close to me, crouching down so he could rest his head on my shoulder. While this happened, Willy looked down with sadness. Meeting his eyes, I carefully gestured to the wooden shack in the middle of the candy wonderland. As if understanding me, he began to walk over, his candy filled cane in hand and hat resting proudly on top of his head.

" Honey, I trust you more then anyone. You're my little brother, you know that, don't you?-" feeling him nod against the side of my neck, I continued. "- Look, I didn't want to make you upset okay? I don't like it when you cry which was why I snapped at Wonka. I love you okay? Just... this is nothing, really. I'll be fine so I want you to wipe your eyes on my jacket, cover it up in snot if it'll make you feel better. Then, I want you to smile and stick your tongue out at me.". Pulling away from my embrace, he took my jacket sleeve in his hand and did as I asked, wiping his eyes and nose with it. I didn't really care. Clothes will wash.

" Are you feeling better now? Because I distinctively remember you mentioning screaming pancakes...". At that moment, both of our stomachs rumbled so with a quiet chuckle, paired with a watery one, we made our way over to the shack, our fingers interlocked and swinging between us. When we entered, we were met with a hundred questions.

" Is it true Luna?"

" Again?"

" How bad this time?"

" Why didn't you do to the police sweetheart?"

" Enough... please guys. I haven't seen you all in 4 months and you begin asking questions about that jerk at home?". Mrs Bucket walked over, quickly wrapping me up in a hug which I couldn't help but return enthusiastically. She was my surrogate mother. Her arms always seemed to be so warm and welcoming that I almost wept right at that moment.

" We're sorry dear... It's just that Willy mentioned the cutting and we got worried.". Growling, I shot a look over to the chocolatier who had the good sense to look down in embarrassment at that moment.

" You know Willy, I had forgiven you in my head... for making Charlie cry because I saw that you regretted it which is good. But then, you go and ruin it by telling the family that worries about EVERYTHING about that? You know what, give me your hat." I ordered after Emma released me, opening my hand for his top hat.

" You can dream about touching my hat dear girl but you're not doing such a thing."

" oh really?"

" Really."

" Fine". With that, I launched myself at him. After a couple of seconds of struggling, I managed to grab it and hit him in the shoulder with it repeatedly.

" You idiotic... moronic... buffoon! You... call... yourself... a …. candy making …. genius!" I yelled through everyone's laughter, hitting him with every hit. Though, it wasn't long before my sides were aching from laughing so much so I handed him it back.

" There. You're officially forgiven now."

" Nice to know. Now... who wants pancakes?" Emma asked, her question being met with 8 enthusiastic shouts. Before long, we were all sat around the table, chomping eagerly on pancakes, killed by a chocolate sauce overdose and to me... life had never been sweeter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review, add to your favourites, tell your friends and do everything else you do when you love a story!<strong>_


	2. You Saved Me

_**Okay, here's the second one shot for this series thing. I hope you enjoy it because it might be my last for a while. French, English, History, Math and Science exams draw closer as does the end of my holiday... in fact, I go back on the 17th which is bad. Anyway, Hope you like it. **_

_Dediction: I'd like to dedicate this to berru who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks honey, nice to know that someone's reading this. _

* * *

><p>After being reunited with my adopted family again... and eating my fair share of delicious pancakes because I looked ' underfed and sickly', as Willy had kindly said, the eccentric chocolatier and his apprentice decided to take me on a tour around the whole factory. By this time, I had already forgiven the plum wearing man for the whole crying incident as he did let me beat him mercilessly with his favourite top hat. Now when I accepted their invitation, I wasn't expecting the whole thing to be as big. If I were honest, I was expecting a quick hour tour before being kicked out so I could go find myself a job... oh believe me, I couldn't have been further from what happened even if I physically tried to miss the mark.<p>

* * *

><p>" So, this is probably the most important room in the factory... the invention room!" Willy announced, his arms spread out to the side of him. Without being able to control myself, I cupped my hands around my mouth and began doing those creepy ' duh duh dun!' sounds, just to add some sort of effect. Really, it wasn't that dramatic but it was funny when he stuck his bottom lip out, pouting like a freaking toddler.<p>

" You're supposed to be impressed... those kids were. Couldn't wait to put their sticky hands all over my amazing equipment.". Now, I don't know if it was the way that he said the word 'equipment' or because I was just filthy minded but when he uttered that sentence, everything in my head began screaming ' innuendo!' which, of course, made me laugh my little head off. Charlie, probably seeing the thoughts in my mind the moment they got there, simply rolled his eyes and apologised for my behaviour without any sort of explanation. Personally, I couldn't blame him. What would he possibly say? _' Don't worry Willy. My idiotic sister is simply laughing because it sounds as though you're talking about the other contestants wanted to touch your junk with their sticky hands.' _Wouldn't go down well but in my mind, it only fuelled more laughter.

" Charlie, I think the coca beans have effected her already. No wonder really... did you see how much syrup she had around her mouth by the end of breakfast?". Gasping, I looked at him through watery eyes, narrowing them slightly.

" Oh r-really... Mr W-Wonka? You were the one who ate 7 stacks, after dipping them in the chocolate river! You're the guy w-who made the d-damn chocolate so addictive! I couldn't control myself!". Really, looking back on it, my defence wasn't amazing but I didn't care at that moment. He had sat there, right beside me, chocolate on his vest and dripping down his chin like some little kid because he couldn't control his damn candy addiction.

" Well... I enjoy chocolate. No use owning the best chocolate factory in the world if you don't like chocolate, is there my dear lady? No there isn't."

" Well, that Mike Teevee didn't giving a flying Bog-badongler about chocolate, if you didn't notice. He just wanted to prove he was a smart whizzler. What if he won? What would you have done then wise guy?"

" Luna? Seriously? What's with the weird made up words?"

" Actually Charlie, they're not made up. Basically, she's saying that Mike Teevee didn't give a flying monkeys about chocolate and that he just wanted to prove that he was a smart cookie. She said it in Loomponian which is strange because that language as been gone for centuries." he murmured, eyeing me up with a weird look on his face. Suddenly, I felt as though I was some coco bean beneath a microscope or a walnut in that hands of one of his squirrels.

" How do you know them? If you don't mind me asking you of course.". Looking down, I shuffled my feet nervously, trying to think of an answer. Really, I had been using words like since a child, since my mother told me that swearing was bad. I had a whole dictionary written in my notepad at home, each pages filled with definitions of wacky words that could be used for substitutes so I would never get in trouble.

" I just made them up so I wouldn't get in trouble for saying bad words. The funnier sounding, the better though, children did tend to avoid me because of them." I confessed, looking up at him through my eyelashes. For a few seconds, his face remained blank but then a wide grin crept onto his face and it seemed that the whole corridor instantly went brighter because of it.

" What an imagination my dear! Lovely! Truly. Now come, we better not dilly or dally because there is so little to see and so much time to see it in..."

" Willy, you might what to pause, strike and reverse that." I whispered, smiling slightly at the confused look on his face; once he figured out what it was he said, he nodded.

" Yeah, I apologise and thank you for correcting my blunder. Now, shall we?" he asked, offering his arm like they did in the old movies that I loved, accompanied by a wink that for some unknown reason, caused my cheeks to grow warmer. Charlie simply looked up at me, throwing a wink that was similar to that of his mentor. Giggling, I slipped my arms through his, resting it gentle in the crook of his elbow. Beneath my fingers, I could feel the plum velvet his jacket was made of as it tickled my fingertips. Taking his cane in his free hand, he tapped the door which caused it to swing open, revealing a dozen or so machines, each one looking abnormal and making some of the prettiest sounds.

"Sie kommen jetzt in den interessantesten und gleichzeitig geheimsten raum meiner fabrik. Meine Damen und Herren, der Inventing Room." he murmured, leading me and Charlie into it. My little brother's eyes lit up happily, showing me that he was familiar with this particular room the most as it didn't light up as much in the nut sorting room or fudge mountain though there did lie a sparkle in his blue depths.

" I'm sorry Willy but I don't understand... Dutch, was it?"

" Close dear, so close yet no candy bar. It was German... and what did I say Charlie?". The young boy beamed then stood up a little straight, clearing his throat gently. So Mr Wonka had been teaching him German too? Well, I guess if you're going to be working with people from every country in the world, you'll need to be fluent in at least English, French, German,Chinese and Spanish as they are the 5 main languages used in the world. Besides, it couldn't hurt learning another language or 4, could it?

"You have now come to the most interesting and, at the same time, the most secret room of my factory. Ladies and Gentlemen, The Inventing Room.". Smiling, I ruffled his hair with my spare hand before being dragged through. It all looked amazing! Tanks filled with gob stoppers, huge machines that make gum taste like 3 course meals but my personal favourite had to be the hair toffee. The poor little guy who tried that looked like cousin 'it' from the Adams family which was rather cute in a scary way yet all I wanted to do was sit and plait their hair.

" Mr Wonka, who are your helpers? I don't want to be mean but they're not exactly human."

" Ah, I was wondering when you would notice the Oompa Loompa's. Admittedly, most are a little frightened by them."

" Why? They seem okay, I mean if they weren't, you wouldn't let them touch your candy. I was just curious is all."

" Willy found them when he went to Loompa land." Charlie told me, offering me some form of explanation which I really appreciated but luckily, Willy was happy to have a bit of a story time.

"Oh, what a terrible country it is. The whole place is nothing but thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world. Hornswogglers and snozzwangers and those terrible, wicked Whangdoodles. I went to Loompaland looking for exotic new flavours for candy. Instead, I found the Oompa Loompas. They were so small and helpless, they would get gobbled up right and left. A Whangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and think nothing of it." He explained, looking at some of his workers who seemed to quake in fear at the mere mention of such horrible beasts. His violet eyes were so soft and compassionate as he watched them.

Without realising it, a tear had slipped down my cheek though I couldn't really explain why. Just the mere thought of these little people being eaten for no reason other then pure greed. It was disgusting... and I thought my monster was bad.

"They lived in tree houses to escape from the fierce creatures who lived below. The Oompa Loompas ate nothing but green caterpillars, which tasted revolting. They kept looking for other things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better. Red beetles, the bark of the bong-bong tree. All of them beastly, but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars.".

" Okay... Ewww. They don't sound very erm yummy."

" But the food they longed for the most was the cocoa bean. An Oompa Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans. The cocoa bean happens to be the thing from which chocolate is made, so I told the chief... ' _Come and live with me in peace and safety, away from all the Whangdoodles, and Hornswogglers, and Snozzwangers, and rotten, Vermicious Knids. You can have all the cocoa beans you want! I'll even pay your wages in cocoa beans if you wish_.' You know, they're wonderful workers though I feel I must warn you... they're very mischievous, always making jokes and singing songs."

" That's how Wonka's stayed at the top of the candy market so long Lu. They helped to make the chocolate and Willy shipped it out, all over the world. How cool is that?"

" Very cool Charlie. You know, I always did wonder how he did it, ever since you asked me that is. I tried to come up with an answer but the only things I got was huge machines or robot workers. Why didn't Oompa Loompa's come to my mind?" I asked, smiling weakly but it was quickly wiped off of my face when Willy cupped one cheek, using his thumb to brush away the stray tear which escaped my eye. Wincing slightly when he brushed the bruised cheek, I couldn't take my eyes away from him until he pressed his slightly damp finger to my heart.

" Waste not fresh tears over old griefs. So much pain and grief in eyes that appear so young. Banish the very thoughts that plague you. Now, I fear our tour has finished as there is no more for you to see but why don't you join us all for dinner? Mr Bucket expressed a wish to have you there with your family.". Nodding, I allowed him to lead me back to the amazing chocolate room where the smells of chicken were somehow surpassing that of candy. Casting a look around, I tried to gauge what time of day it was but I couldn't see a clock.

When we got into the off level shack, I was once more showered with hugs and kind words but also stern ones, insisting that I stay for dinner before returning home. Old habits die hard and I tried to decline but they would hear none of it, telling me that since moving into the factory, they didn't have to worry about anything any more. With a sigh, I finally accepted and was stuck to sit beside Mr Wonka who, surprisingly enough, removed his top hat and jacket. Deciding to follow his example, I took off my fedora which caused my curls to be released into the wild though all Charlie did was chuckle from across the table, his hands trying to mask what he was actually doing.

" Charlie, don't laugh at your sister. It's not very nice now, is it?"

" I'm sorry mum... her hair is just trying to make a break for it."

" You know, some hair cream would put a stop to that. If you would allow me, I could prepare you a tub and could have Charlie bring to you or you could come and pick it up as I suspect you'll be spending a lot of your time here."

" And what gives you that idea Willy?" I asked, slowly scooping up a mouthful of peas on my fork, carefully trying to balance them while slowly bringing them up to my mouth.

" As you said early, in a way, I was stealing your friends and family by bringing them here. For that, I am sincerely sorry but I have been assured that you're not going to steal anything from me so I have no problems with you visiting more. Charlie seems happier when you're around.". Okay, I couldn't help but blush at his compliment. It was rather sweet.

" Well thank you for thinking that I don't wish to steal your life's work and you're right, I wouldn't want to. Admittedly, I have always had a respect for privacy and such which you won't be excluded from. I'm glad you'll allow me to visit as well... I have missed them. Honestly, I don't know how I survived without Emma's constant mothering or George's potty mouth!". I told him, my tone becoming playful near the end. All grandpa George did was grumble something under his breath though I saw his smirk so I knew I wouldn't be wearing my food.

From there, dinner went okay. It was filled with laughs and giggles as Willy and Charlie told me stories of some of the candy's they'd come up with together. Little raspberry kites with liquorice instead of string ( I couldn't help but act shocked at that before saying " and no chocolate ribbons? How absurd!"). Square candies that look 'round. ( The chocolatier obviously likes to play on words because according to Charlie, they're square but have eyes that follow you around. Only me who thinks that's a little weird? I can't even have posters in my room because of that but then eating something that can do that?). Something I liked the sound of however, was the purple prankster punk bar. Basically, you give it to someone you don't like and watch their faces turn purple for a whole week! How amazing would that be? You'd know a bully from 50ft away!

Though, like all good things, it had to come to an end. When the old clock tolled 8pm, I knew it was time to make my way back home. My father wouldn't be very happy if I wasn't back before he usually was because I'd have to make dinner so after wishing everything goodnight, and informing them that they might not see me for a few days because of job hunting, I was escorted through many halls by the eccentric chocolatier.

" Are you sure you can't drop by tomorrow dear girl?". Smiling, I shook my head.

" I'm sorry Willy but I can't. I'm in desperate need of a job so I can't spare the time from searching. Hopefully, the candy store on cherry street is still hiring."

" Cherry street? That's where my first store was you know. If you'd like... I could give them a call and inquire of your whereabouts. Surely, they would hire you if they knew that I approve."

" As nice as that would be Willy, I'd rather find the job myself but thank you for the offer though I fear this is where I leave you.". Saying a soft goodbye and quickly kissing his cheek in thanks, I was about to leave the factory but his hand took hold of my forearm gently. Turning around, I raised an eye brow at him, wondering what he was up to by stopping me.

" It's too dark for you to walk alone. Either allow me to escort you there... or you could spend the night here. There are plenty of guest rooms and I'm sure that we can find something for you to sleep in. God forbid something happened to Charlie's big sister.". Him? Take me home? What if my father saw? He would freak. What would he do to Willy? He could've ended up hurting him so against my better judgement, I agreed to stay there.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was woken from my slumber by a small hand carefully shaking my arm which was draped off the side of the bed. Opening my eyes, I saw one of the Oompa Loompas stood beside me, a small pile of clothing resting on the floor next to him. The little fellow began gesturing wildly, a smile on his face but I didn't understand a thing he was 'saying' to me.<p>

" I'm sorry... I don't understand.". A look of realisation crossed his face, turning his smile into a frown so I did the only thing I could think of.

" Can you write... in English?" When he nodded, I knew the best way to handle the situation. Jumping from the bed, I went over to my bag and ripped out a piece of paper from the spare notepad I carried around with me. When you want to be an author, you must understand that inspiration can and will hit you in the most unlikely of places. Handing him a pen, a sat back and watched as he wrote quickly before presenting it to me. Taking it with a soft 'thank you' as not to startle him, I set back to read the page which was a little difficult as his writing was pretty small.

* * *

><p><em>Girl of sorrow,<em>

_Last night, candy man asked us to make you some clothes which I brought up the moment they were finished. Sadly, the slippers wont be ready until the sun moves another 30 degrees as the fabric requires time to breathe. _

_Little candy man and his family also asked that you go down to their home for breakfast when you are finished with your morning ritual. If you'd like, I could wait outside until you are finished and I will show you down. _

* * *

><p>" Thank you... Erm, What's your name?" Taking the piece of paper from me, he carefully wrote his name at the bottom.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Grain.<em>

* * *

><p>" Then thanks Grain. If you want, you can wait in here because I'll be in the bathroom. Please, make yourself comfortable as I couldn't tell you how long I'll take.". Without another word between us, I went into the bathroom so I could get ready. Surprisingly, it didn't take me that long. After a quick shower and getting dressed, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Without foundation, the large bruise on my face could be seen with ease. Sighing, I turned and went to meet Grain who was standing beside the door, reminding me of those guards outside Buckingham palace.<p>

" Sorry for the wait Grain. Shall we go? No doubt you'll want to return home quickly so you can have your own breakfast.".

When we arrived at the house, Willy and Charlie were sitting outside as if waiting for me. Smiling at the sight, I bent down and quickly placed a kiss on the Oompa Loompas cheek, causing his tanned skin to tint cherry pink.

" Thank you Grain. It's definitely appreciated. Have a nice day.". Without the paper, I didn't know what he was saying but he crossed his arms over his chest then bowed. Not knowing what else to do, I copied the gesture which sent him scuttling off.

" You're good with them. Grain is a good chap which is why I entrusted him with the task of you. When I described you to them last night, some were scared though I guess my comparison to a Snozzwanger wasn't the best thought out." Willy joked, standing behind me. Whipping around, I hit him in the shoulder playfully before sticking my tongue out.

" Well I like Grain. He's a pretty cool little guy. On the way over, I asked him how to gesture ' chocolate room' and 'inventing room' so if I ever need to find you guys, I'm sorted."

" Good to know Lu. Now come on, breakfast time. Willy even brought down the hair cream though I'll be the first to say that your hair doesn't look like a puffles trying to eat your head."

" Well thank you Charlie. I'm filled with warm feelings." I said sarcastically, ruffling his hair so it looked like a ' puffle' was trying to eat his hair instead. Willy, having to act like the sensible one ( probably for the first time in his life ) stopped us from messing around before ushering us into the shack. However, I wasn't expecting what I was met with. Everyone seemed rather sober but when I asked, George simply handed me the morning paper.

On the front page, in huge bold font was: **WELL KNOWN LAWYER FOUND DEAD AFTER HOUSE FIRE. **In the article, it went on to explain how he had fallen asleep with a cigarette in his hand, causing the fire in the first place. Our neighbours had told them about me but as no body was found, they simply assumed that I had stayed somewhere else.

That's when it clicked.

If Willy hadn't asked me to stay, I would've been dead. I would have burned in the middle of the night while sleeping. Moving towards him, I threw my arms around him in a hug, not caring about how it looked.

He had saved my life and life had never been sweeter since.


	3. Our First Kiss

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Tenebrae Riddles (Thank you honey!) and Xheroh (Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.)**_

* * *

><p>I sat on a small purple blanket in a secluded part of the chocolate room, hidden behind a large hill of edible grass, my old acoustic guitar in hand while I stared out across the chocolate river while I gently stroked its neck. I was so glad that the firemen had managed to scavenge it out of the wreck that used to be my home though it did need a little repair work. For that, Mr and Mrs Bucket were more than happy to pay for, despite my objections towards their little project but I was incredibly grateful when I felt the comfortable weight in my hand once more. It was nice. It was warm. It was so familiar.<p>

Adjusting the hold I had on it, I began to strum the strings; not once did I glance at the instrument. I knew the song chords off by heart from playing it most nights in my room or out on the street to earn myself a little money. It was just natural for my fingers to move in a certain way. Before I knew it, my favourite tune filled the air.

"There was a man back in '95, whose heart ran out of summer's time, but before he died I asked him 'Wait, what's the sense in life? Come over me, come over me." I sang, humming softly while I carried on. However, just as I was about to sing the next part, a different voice floated over, shocking me enough to stop for a few brief seconds but I quickly picked up where I left off, enjoying the sound of the voice.

"He said 'Sugar, why you got to sing that tune? Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon. Let an angel swing and make you swoon then you will see, yeah you will see." The voice was soft and warm but very masculine at the same time. Glancing away from the river, I looked at the wacky chocolatier who sat beside me, a small smile on his lips. His deep amethyst eyes sparkled and shined in the dim light. Luckily, I managed to catch myself before I got lost in them.

"Then he said 'Here's a riddle for you. Find the answer. There's a reason for the world. It's you and I." We sang, our voices melting together sweetly. He was a good singer and it surprised me because the only time I ever heard him sing was loudly in the shower every morning. That was the only thing about sharing a corridor with him. Ours were the only two rooms on that particular corridor so I had to suffer alone.

"Picked Charlie up from school today. 'Did you learn anything 'cause in the world today, you can't live in a castle far away. Now, come talk to me. Please, come talk to me.'"

" 'Lu, I'm big but we're smaller than small. In the scheme of things, we mean nothing at all. Still every mother's child sings a lonely song so play with me. Please come and play with me'." Willy murmured though I could feel his warm breath hitting my cheek. The feeling sent shivers down my spine, making me falter in my movements and he seemed to notice as he slipped his arm around my waist, allowing it to rest there. My heart began to pound painfully but I tried desperately to ignore it so I could keep on singing.

" 'Willy, from all I've told you. When you get down to the reason for the world, who am I?" I asked quietly, looking away from him when I told a question I had been thinking about for years though it usually crept up in the middle of the night, leading to the rest of it being spent weeping. I had realised that I had no reason for living, not like Willy. Willy was here to bring happiness to people, Charlie to carry on that happiness but I had no reason. I meant nothing. Not really.

"There are secrets that we still have left to find. There have been mysteries from the beginning of time. There are answers we're not wise enough to see. You say ' you're looking for a clue? I love you free." Despite the fact that he had changed the lyrics, I believed that he just carried on with that part of the song. There was no way that he meant what he had sang. There was no way he could have meant what he sang. I wasn't worthy of it. I was just some beaten girl whose father died in a house fire. I was just his heir's big sister.

"The batter swings and the summer flies, as I look into my angel's eyes. A song plays on while the moon is hiding over me, something comes over me." He carried on, leaning forward. My breathing stopped for a few seconds as his lips touched my cheek though they were so close to my mouth. I could almost feel the warm weight on mine.

"I guess we're big and I guess we're small. If you think about it Willy, well I've got it all. 'Cause you and the Buckets are all I've got on this bouncing ball. And I love you free, yes I love you freely." I admitted, feeling tears build up in my eyes as I gazed into his. Slowly, he reached over and took my hands into his, effectively stopping my playing.

"Here's a riddle for you. When you get down to the reason for my world, it's just you." He told me, pulling my hands up to his mouth so he could press a kiss to each of my knuckles. When I tried to pull them away, he wouldn't release me. Instead, he moved closer until his mouth was right next to my ear.

"I've never done this before... Lu... Can I keep you?" he murmured softly. Sitting there, I could feel my eyes go as wide as dinner plates. That sentence, so simple, had the power to cause my heart to pound painfully in my chest. It had the power to make my breath catch in my throat.

"W-Wily..." I stammered, not knowing how to answer such a question. With a gentle hand, he carefully moved my face to the side so I was looking straight into his violet eyes, our gazes locking. Before I knew it, our faces were getting closer and closer until our lips brushed against each other. That was enough to make a smile break onto my face.

And do you know what?

Life has never been sweeter since...


End file.
